Clan INFAMOUS: Mixed in Madness
by teamkickass
Summary: An Unknown telepathic has been searching for Clan INFAMOUS, but for what? Why does the said telepathic send Primo and the rest to a different dimension, and what "game" is the telepathic wanting them to play? Will they be able to find their way back home and complete the game, or will the fail and be stuck in the dimension until the end of days? A little tribute to Kel and the clan
1. Prologue Part I

**_I do not own the originality Clan INFAMOUS story, that rightfully goes to K Entertainment._  
**

**_I do not own the songs or melodies I use, unless I say otherwise._**

**_I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy series nor their characters, Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, The Final Fantasy series goes to Square Enix._**

**_I do not own other peoples characters, I own only Babyface._**

**_thank you for reading._**

* * *

**Prologue**** Part I: The Telepathic's choice, the unfinished game?**

* * *

What happens when your mark get taken out by someone who had lied of being in you monster hunting clan?

That's what got Clan INFAMOUS' Leader, Primo, not only confused, but frustrated as well, if one wanted to join his clan, they had to come to him first, not just decide that themselves. He had started searching Rabanastre for this person. To talk and find out what their real purpose for taking the hunt.

_**What happens when that person lied just to get to meet you?** _a voice said.

Primo stopped looking around to find were the voice came from, and how did it know his thoughts? No matter how big of a fan they are, that still gives them no reason to lie, and no right to pretend they were in his clan. That was childish, and immature, and there was really no point in playing that game with him.

the voice sighed _**I guess, you are right. I'm sorry, Primo.**_

"I am sorry, perhaps I should have just came right to you." the voice was out of his head, and in reality. It was a voice of a man not much older than Primo was. He was short and skinny, in an almost unhealthy way. He had glasses that were two time big for him and a small nose on a small face of which the glasses kept sliding off of. So he constantly had to push them back up right on his face. His voice was deep and had a heavy accent of which one could not place. He was certainly not a pretty sight, but Primo never really concentrated on the looks of a person.

"I was just not exactly sure how I would approach one so great." there was an odd catch in his voice, one that made Primo wonder if this guy was trying to mock him, " I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor, that is why I took the mark. Oh, And I've no necessity of this." He tried tossing the reward pouch to the Infamous Leader, who did not chose to take it. He was more concerned of what this mans favor was, and weather or not he would chose to do it. This man had already ridden himself of his integrity, and Primo wasn't fully sure if he should help him.

"I am a telepathic you see, I can hear others thoughts as well as communicate with them." he paused almost as if expecting a reaction that was not given, so he pushed up his falling glasses and continued. " Do you, sir, know what most people want these days? Now that there is no war? No chaosh or Fighting? Do you know what they wish for? expeshily in the young folk." his tounge slurred some of the words, as he was talking to fast for his voice to keep up slurring sounded very weird with someone who has a deep and accented voice.

"what?" Primo asked.

"they are boried, they wansht to play around, do somethying" his voice messed up his talking again, he was talking really fast now, and if he didn't slow down and talk in a normal fashion, Primo was likely to get annoyed. "I, the man who hears thoughtsh, has chosen to make a virtual reality, a game thaet they can play, they can go into thish world and live it." He had to push up his falling glasses and regained his composure "My game, the reality I created with my own two hands and magicite, is called Hona. The game, is called, Mixed in Madness. That is what it is. Madness, The skies are mixed colors, the trees talk, and each level has their own theme to them."

"And what does this have to do with my clan, and that you lied to try and talk to me instead of just coming to me." he folded his arms, he was getting a bit impatient.

"exactly what I was getting to. Don't rush." he pushed up his glasses. "I am almost done with it, and now I need someone to test it out. someone I know will not get hurt or held in. I need someone I know could complete the game and give me a full report so I know what I need to do to make it playable for even children." he clapped his hand once. "so, Primo-san, will you help me?"

* * *

**Who is this guy? and will Primo chose to help him, or will he turn it down knowing that this man had lied just to get to him. (am I doing good so far?)**

**what I need of your character bios.**

**name: *include nickname/clan name***

**age**

**gender: **

**Personality**

**looks: *include weapons***

**background: *or tell me if you have a story of your character's background up and I'll read that.***

**Job of the clan:**

**Remember to review! :D**

** Its fairly short because I have limited time on the computer.. and I know not a lot happened in it and its kinda boring. But this is just the prologue... not a lot is gonna happen until I get to the first floor.**

**uhm, there are 9 floors, each will have 5 parts to them. a total of 45 chapters, plus the 2 Prologue chapters... so 47?... its not a long story, I promise, I make really short chapters, that's why there will be so many...so... yeah. tell me what you think of that idea.**


	2. Prologue Part II

**_I do not own the original Clan INFAMOUS story, that rightfully goes to K Entertainment._  
**

**_I do not own the songs or melodies I use, unless I say otherwise. _**

**_I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy series nor their characters, Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, The Final Fantasy series goes to Square Enix._**

**_I do not own other peoples characters, I own only Babyface._**

**_thank you for reading._**

* * *

**_Prologue_****_ Part II: Primo Decision, The Door To The Virtual Reality is opened?_**

**_(Final fantasy X OST: People of the north pole)_**

"Well?" His deep accented voice asked the Leader of the Clan Known as INFAMOUS. Primo Knew that had to be more to the story than that, no way some one would go to the trouble of killing a mark just to invite the clan into a game.

There was just no way.

"What are you hiding, and what exactly is this game about?" Primo kept his arms folded across his chest the entire time the telepathic was talking. Who frowned at his question, almost as if reconsidering something he talked in a slow manner. "I.. really, if you want the truth, have failed on a... certain something...I wanted you to check it out.. and I know I could trust your clan to do so... Most of the others have denied me.. I don't have any Gil to pay, and its not a hunt I'm asking for... I just thought that hunters clans are strong.." he paused and looked at Primo for reassurance that his thought was correct, then pushed up his glasses and continued. "I know it might not be in your benefit," he paused to fix his glasses. "But, I wanted to be sure the game will work for the people.. You see, not everyone enjoys the same things over and over. So I sent some of my children in there.. I was sure it would work.. But I need you to... figure out what went wrong." his words came out a bit strangled, like this was something he did not want to discuss, but had to. He stood up straighter and said something that would catch anyone by surprise.

"I have 10 daughters and 41 sons"

Primo blinked a couple times, caught off guard by the statement and the randomness of the statement. "you Joking, right?"

he shook his head. " 15 of those children I thought would be able to give me a full report, they could not finish the game and I don't know how to get them out. I need 51 people in at a time for the test runs. When I found this out I could not figure what had inflicted that, so I need a report so I can work." He pushed his glasses up. "Not only that, If this keeps on my game might BECOME a reality. That isn't what I want. But I think, with the types of Magicite I'm using, there is a limited amount of time A real person can stay in the game with no side effects."

"Side effects?"

The Telepathic nodded "I can only make guesses of what they might be." he pushed his glasses up again trying to arrange them in a position so they would not fall off anymore. "There are two that come to mind." he held up one finger "That the person in the game will become part of the game, or that parts of the game becomes a reality,"

Primo stood in silence. Though the man had lied once, and he could not be fully trusted again, The Leader could tell right now this short unhealthy looking man was not lying.

And in all honesty, Ivalice did not need talking trees or a strangely colored sky, or any of the other crazies he mentioned.

(**_song end)_**

But even so, The Clan INFAMOUS did not have quite 51 members. the telepathic did not need Primo to say it aloud.

"Oh don't worry, there are others who agreed to help me... That's really why I'm flat broke." He Closed his eyes and sighed aloud, "That woman..."

Primo closed his eye, even if he refused, what good would that do for him? Nothing, and he did not want to see a tree talking in reality. Some other person might like it, but talking trees just freaked him out besides,it might even be a little entertaining. That was what the game was for Anyway. "Alright."

"Really?" his eyes lit up.

" not?"

He blinked. "Oh.. Uhm, Let me get the gate ready." He clapped his hand together once and took an odd contraption, it was small and round, with multi color magicite and gears through out it and set it on the ground. It expanded once then shut again with a certain amount of force. the telepathic picked it up and added "Lets go out away from this city... The Giza plains I think." He looked up at the leader "I'll be waiting at the south gate for you and your clan, Primo-san." oddly enough he bowed and head in the general direction of the south gate.

* * *

**_So the Clan Leader agrees, now Just to see if the rest of the clan consents to do the same. Who are the other people the telepathic mentioned? Next is the first floor, Water Gate. (Entry two actually...)_**

**_to Lucas: Yes I know, My grammar and spelling does indeed suck. T.T Though, I hope you ( and all the others) can bare with it.. I am trying my hardest for no grammar errors this time.. Itachi is ninja-ing ( hurray, I made a word!_-_) me.. I ain't trying to mess the story up or anything, I just have bad grammar/spelling and bad interpretation skills. T.T but its alright. I don't mind you telling me that. _**


	3. Water Gate intro

**_I do not own the originality Clan INFAMOUS story, that rightfully goes to K Entertainment._  
**

**_I do not own the songs or melodies I use, unless I say otherwise._**

**_I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy series nor their characters, Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, The Final Fantasy series goes to Square Enix._**

**_I do not own other peoples characters, I own only Babyface._**

**_thank you for reading._**

* * *

**_(the Beautiful song is arranged and sung by Miss Kate Covington ~Katethegreat19~ its her fanvocal of "the Place I'll return To Someday." Final Fantasy IX, Yeah, I know... but I honestly thought this song just perfectly matched the Water gate, as much as it does Wallow, Rain, and Regole.)_**

**_Intro: The Water Gate_**

**_Song: A Place I'll return To Someday ~Erutan~_**

_Look into the sky  
Can you see the moon across the ocean_

(It starts with a birds eye view of the Land of which the Water gate hold, a vast ocean like area. with ruins of temples and lost cities standing out. a druid circle rested in the middle of it.

_Coming close to me  
I can hear the melody_

(Tomtom wake up and sees singing bubbles he gives them a weird look and turns to see Witchblade and Babyface are also resting on top of the water.)

_Cry into the void  
__Let my voice become the hand that reaches_

(Naruto looks up at the sky and is awed, next to him is Primo, who is too outstanded by the sky. though not in the same way. It changes to A little girl with dark blue hair and violet eyes bowing and talking to Primo.)

_Out to you and leads  
To my long lost memory_

(Stitches held out a hand tracing her fingertips over the designs of the ruins. She looks back and says something to Hinata who nods_.)_

_Carry me home  
I lost my way on roads ever weaving_

(There was an aircraft that flew across the sky, narrowly missing Naruto. Who Jumped out of the way and yelled. Primo stared after it with a raised eyebrow.)

_Home  
Where darkness fades and hearts are ever believing_

_(_Butterfingers gets shoved underwater and trapped she yelled out, but the sound is muffled by the water. Next to her is Ino, who Is done the same)

_Carry me home  
I close my eyes and cling to you ever dreaming_

(Stitches Closed her eyes and listened for any noise that might come to hint the location of her friends. it changes to the little girl, The water spirit, summoning and manipulating the waters below her and knock Naruto and Primo of balance. she raised her hands and dunked the two under sea.

_Find me  
Oh don't forget the child for whom you are grieving_

(Babyface poked at the singing bubbles watching them unable to pop and bounced into one another, and Tomtom still gave them a weird look, then out of the water came out fairies who glowed like nightlights and swirled around Tomtom, who's eyes went wide.. Witchblade was alarmed but made no attempt to harm the Fairies._ ._

_Voice that calls from there  
And the footsteps of its fallen angels_

_(_Naruto jumped down from the roof of one of the stone buildings and landed on the aircraft, and saw the water spirit. his eyes went wide.)

_Now becomes the beat_  
_Of my heart so incomplete_

the drums played as the spirit danced, spinning round and round the water flowing gracefully around here forming a cocoon. she raised both her hand above her head and sealed herself inside.

_Every night I bathe  
In the blue that washes over me _

Butterfingers is holding her breath and is trying to surface, but the water is like metal, is won't budge, she then tried using magic, but failed. bubbles came out of her mouth when she realized that she couldn't use any magic at all.

_And brings me to my knees  
In this longing I believe_

her body was slowly going limp, she was drowning. her eyes almost closed and she let her self sink. a light shines from below engulfing her and it kept her and Ino safe. In large arms the entity kept her safe.

_Carry me home  
I lost my way on roads ever weaving_

the Clan and Ninjas boarded on the aircraft and flew to find Butterfingers and Ino, it changes to Butterfingers who was still asleep. in the arms of an angel.

_Home_  
_Where darkness fades and hearts are ever believing_

Tomtom came to face Itachi, Tomtom looked ready to fight, but Itachi had other plans, and were not to be interrupted by this child. as Itachi walked right by Tomtom he said something which made Tomtoms eyes go wide and he looked right at the man. who just simply _ignored Tomtom_

_Find me_  
_Oh don't forget the child for whom you are grieving_

the girl Spun around and around, then grasped the Leader of Clan Infamous' hands and the little girl told him to dance.


	4. Chapter Floor I, Part I

**_I do not own the originality Clan INFAMOUS story, that rightfully goes to K Entertainment._  
**

**_I do not own the songs or melodies I use, unless I say otherwise._**

**_I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy series nor their characters, Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, The Final Fantasy series goes to Square Enix._**

**_I do not own other peoples characters, I own only Babyface._**

**_thank you for reading._**

* * *

**Floor I, Part I: Enter the game, Primo meets Naruto?**

* * *

**(Final Fantasy XII OST Track: Sorrow)**

He walked all the way out to the Giza plains, it was not raining season, and the plains were dry and hot. The hyena's fought each other over territory and food, usually the Telepathic would watch and await to see the winner, but he was more concerned about the coming of Primo's clan. So that they could do him a favor and test out the Game he had created... And get his children out of it. He anxiously waited for Primo and his clan. He set the Gate down and let it spin out. The magicite started to bleed mist and the gears spun faster the gears opened up and two long pole started up, snapped in place forming a upside down triangle and the machine rested. He stood waiting for a long time, and started to wonder if the Clan was really coming. But soon was relived by seeing the people come out of Rabanastre's south gate. With a nod, he sat down and moved the unlocked magicite to a new hole that showed only when the gate was about to be opened. Almost like water, the gate filled in with a blue colored mist, and the magicite calmed.

"Ah, hello.." He greeted the clan one by one "I am glad to see you all could make it here." he bowed and had to catch his glasses before they fell off. He was sure that some of the member disapproved of it, but he did not care about that at that moment. The telepathic looked into the minds of each person, looking at their hope and dreams, and personalities, looking at how they thought of their leader, as well as him. He looked at the self confidence of each.. This was not out of idle curiosity, but out of desperation and reassurance.

"That.. What is that?" Primo pointed at the Gate, with a questioning look on his face. The Telepathic thought it would only be fair to explain.

"It is the Gate to the game. It will lead you in the game, but this one will not lead out.." He could sense the bits of shock and distrust from the clan members so he continued " No, the other gate at the end of the game will lead you out. The tenth gate will lead you back, I assure you." There were those who did not fully take his words for granted, but who could blame them. He bowed and stood back, " I made a map of the game, you should find it shortly after entering." he looked at the gate. "Hurry its only open for a few minutes." He pushed up his glasses and let the members go through.. _it was a silent scene_.. He thought, _I almost expected quetions from the others... I wonder why they did not ask me anything. _He looked at the sky, it was getting a few clouds he noticed. It might be raining season sooner than he would think. He looked at the gate which was now closing. and put it in his pocket. "Though they may not trust me.. I trust them."

* * *

(**Legend of Dragoon OST Track: Ghost ship)**

**...? **

**Who...who's..**?** here...with.. me...?**

**...**

**?**

**Who's came?**

The boy looked almost like a girl, He had long hair that was multicolored, His suit's arms, were two different colors, the right sleeve black and the left sleeve red. It came down crossing over his chest and covered his upper shirt he had under was a bright bubblegum pink. His left eye was cover with a red rag, and his hair had points in odd places, to the point it didn't look like it was hair, his hands were small, like a child. and his feet were large. His pants were in the same design as his upper shirt, but different. His left leg was black came to the knee, the right was red and came all the way down to his foot. Under his right legs clothing was a pink pant leg that came all the way down to his foot. His shoes showed his toes, and they were pink as well. He sat in a dark room with three wall that formed a triangle. It had no door, no window. It was just a room.. The boy looked up at the ceiling... or were the ceiling should have been.. he only saw the way out. the way he just could not reach without a rope... And only when Miss Melody decided when he could come out, was when he came out.

He was a virus hunter, and the son of Bahamut.

Virus' are beings who were corrupted by the mist that bleed out of the game when the gate opened. the ones who forgot why they were here and wanted out like people who were allowed to leave. So they tried playing the game as well. They were to be hunted and destroyed before they could warp the Game, and trap everyone inside. There were 120 A virus' and 600 B Virus'. A virus' a the strongest type of Virus, they posses powers that no one in the game could have. They could teleport with a aircard, they could obliterate things with out being anywhere near them. They were monsters. B virus' were much more common and less of a threat. But Virus B59 was remembered as an "almost A", as Miss Melody would always say. And one Virus, Virus B82 was someone he very much admired, But she was gone, far away from his grasp.

Reka was gone, she became a virus, and he had to destroy her.

* * *

**(Legend of Dragoon OST Track: Limestone Cave)**

The gate had separated the group across the land, and most fell unconscious from the spinning sensation they felt when entering the Game. Primo managed to hold himself though, and found himself at the mouth of a river. But there was no land, buildings, but no land. No, the building were made out of white granite, and jewels hung from rope across the trees that were dunked underwater, but otherwise it looked like a swampland kind of area. Primo landed face flat on the granite, but did not receive an injury like he should have. He pushed himself up and looked around the area, gaining his surroundings. He started to explore the area.

The telepathic called it a game, but what kind of game was it?

Fish swirled around in a pool, making a perfect circle. Primo made a face, Fish don't do that, Do they? Then, as if they saw Primo, they made an arrow pointing to the far side of the river. He looked in that general direction, then at the fish.

"huh?"

A fish left the arrow, Jumped out of the water and _talked_

"You, sir, sir. 're going do go down do da river, do da other sir, sir."

Primo's face blanched, it was talking.. It was talking! What kind of fish _talks? _Primo was actually speechless.

"did ya 'ere me, sir, sir?"

Primo numbly nodded his head a couple times, still pondering how a fish could talk. "yeah." he regained his composure " I get it." He looked down at the other side of the river. He had to walk, and likely swim, over there? To the other "sir,sir"? He folded his arms, and thought about the other "sir, sir". Who could it be? Was it one of his clan?

only one way to find out.

* * *

**(Final fantasy XII OST: A Moment's Rest.)**

Naruto Uzumaki, A name one was not likely to forget. The most unpredictable ninja in the leaf village- or several say- He seemed simple minded, and had only one dream- A dream that he's been chasing his whole life. To become Hokage, the strongest ninja in that village, and the leader also. He was full of energy, much like Butterfingers of Clan INFAMOUS. He never gave up, he always tried his hardest at everything. Even the little Pointless things. He was a blundering fool to boot, and a little bit of a perv -probably from being in short training of one.

Yes, Naruto had two senseis. One was Kakashi Hatake, a Ninja widely known for his ability to copy with the Sharingan eye, an ability that only the Uchiha clan used. And the other was Jiraiya, A self proclaimed pervert and known as one of the legendary Sannin, also called the toad sage because he only used Toad summonings. Naruto was one of the others who had entered the Game, as a mission from the current Hokage, Tsunade.

He stretched out and kept his eyes closed, his first impression of this place.

weird. And -even more weird- calming.

Naruto too had met the talking fish, which made him speechless. Though it shocked him slightly less than it had Primo- Toads talked, why couldn't fish? He was wondering to the other side of the river -the fish told him too, and Naruto learned, you ALWAYS listen to the talking animal. Most of his journey was spent walking along the edge of the river on the paved walk road of the white ruins. At some places he had to jump off and swim because there was no walk way between the water and wall. Naruto could have walked up the wall, but he decided not too for some reason only he himself would understand.

"Sir, sir?"

Naruto jumped and stared down at the talking fish. "ah?" he choked out. He was still a little freaked out by the talking fish.

"Stay 'ere, Sir, sir. Da 'nother sir, sir down dare." the Fish spun and looked in the direction Naruto was headed, The blonde ninja saw it pointless to stay were he was when he was already headed in the direction the fish was pointing, but obliged. He sat cross-legged on the white granite and waited. When the fish came back there was someone following him, Naruto at first thought the guy was a pirate, with scars, and an eyepatch, and stuff.

His hair looked almost like Sasuke's, but different in a way Naruto and pondered about, It looked the same, but different. Same, but different.

"Dis be da sir, sir I been talk 'bout sir,sir. Sir, sir meet sir, sir."

The Pirate man and Naruto looked weird at the Fish, neither of them really understood what the fish just said. Then they looked at each other.

"Who are you?" They said simultaneously.

Silence.

Naruto didn't do well in silence so he spoke up first, He stood up on his feet Jabbed his fist out and practically yelled " I am Naruto Uzumaki! The greatest Ninja in the Leaf Village!"

The man frowned.."Ninja? But..You're not like Stealth at all... I thought all Ninja were quiet and.."

"Huh?"

He shook his head, "Uh, You're really a ninja?" He asked a bit doubtfully

"Of course I am!" He put his hand proudly on his sides.

"Nah, you no ninja, sir,sir. But I'sa 'n saw n' ago by while before blonde sir,sir met, dis sir,sir." The fish popped his head back up.

Naruto closed his eyes and frowned. "What?"

The man folded his arms, "I have a name! Quit calling me Sir,sir!" the Pirate man, Naruto thought, was getting annoyed.

"But, be you 're a sir,sir... or 're be a miss,miss?"

He grit his teeth, and gave up.

Naruto gave him a puzzled look, almost as if trying to decide whether or not the man looked remotely like a girl.

"I'm not a girl." He mumbled.

"I didn't think you were.." Naruto said cocking his head to the side, then decided it was a boy. Naruto stayed silent for a while then decided to find this other ninja the fish spoke of. "Alright!" He said punching his fist into the air "Let's go! We're going to go find the other ninja! Come one, old man!"

The mans eyes narrowed, "Who are you calling old!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hehe... uh.. oops. I didn't say OLD, I uh" Naruto tried to find an excuse, but failed.

"You's be in a pools o' shiat, Sir, sir.." The fish let a burbling noise and Naruto winced.

* * *

**So, how do ya like meh fish? haha.. So my first chapter is finally up.. I was at first thinking of posting each set of five chapters at once... but then decided not to.****... I hope its good. :/ **

**ANYWAY! uhm. I Actually am gonna try to make the chapters in this story a bit longer than my usual ones. The Guys have a lot of ground to cover. :P And I am going to use da LINES to help meh. :D**

**a bit dorky of my author notes.. But oh well.. Guess everyone gotta act dorky now and then.**

**Remember to review****.**


	5. Chapter Floor I, Part II

**_I do not own the originality Clan INFAMOUS story, that rightfully goes to K Entertainment._  
**

**_I do not own the songs or melodies I use, unless I say otherwise._**

**_I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy series nor their characters, Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, The Final Fantasy series goes to Square Enix._**

**_I do not own other peoples characters, I own only Babyface._**

**_thank you for reading._**

* * *

**Floor I, Part II: The Great Big Mean Shark, Regole's Right hand... _Fish?_  
**

* * *

**(Legend of Dragoon OST: Hoax village)  
**

The water a strange sliver color looking unnatural and unbalanced. It was unlike any kind of water you'd ever see. And when Tomtom woke up he found him self on top of the sliver water, unable to actually go in it. He had a headache, and really didn't want to get up and move. But when he realized that the rest of the Clan was missing, he was wide awake and shot up to start searching. He was in the water next to white ruins, made of polished granite and it now was dunked under sea. There were no tree in this area as there was in were Primo and Naruto were. No instead the beaded lines hung from the buildings, there seemed to have been poles sticking out of the buildings, was that what held the beaded jewels in place? He walked around the buildings on top of the sliver water and he noticed that they were underwater. How was it those buildings went under the surface and he couldn't? Even though he tried to? He looked up and noticed the sky, it looked liked the Gods had taken the sky and mixed it with several other colors than blue. It was blue, gray, yellow, white, green, and purple swirling in the sky. It was shocking, yet at the same time, amazing. Tomtom shook his head and snapped back into reality, he needed to find the rest of the clan.

He started searching for Primo, the leader of the Clan, but was unable to find him. Tomtom gave up searching, as he was tired and couldn't have kept walking even if he wanted to. He looked back toward the area he had came and two people lay on the sliver water as well. Witchblade and Babyface, both unconscious. He sighed relieved there was at least a couple of people he knew here, he went back there. He could feel himself slipping into sleep. Though he tried to fight it, He was unable then he heard feet against the water and shot up again. His eyesight was blurring due to his sleepiness. He remembered vaguely afterward the person in front of him, it wasn't a member of clan INFAMOUS, no. It was someone else, but who? He couldn't tell.

All he remembered, was that this person was wearing a black cloak.. A black cloak with a red cloud design embroidered in it

* * *

**(Final Fantasy XII OST: Little Rascal)**

"Okay, So were are we going, Fish?" Naruto had his hand behind his head watching the fish as it decided to break up the pirate man-who had introduced himself as Primo- and Naruto before they could fight. Primo had taken it very rude when Naruto had called him old, even though Naruto had called just about ever guy that was older than him old.**  
**

"'on't worry, sir,sir. I be taken ya to da nother ninja sir,sir over 'ere." The fish bubbled from beneath the waves. "osh. I'sa almost forgettein. Sir,sir.. ya say ya be a ninja? Den dat mean ya got deem... Weirda powersa?"

"What does that mean?" Naruto frowned, he still hadn't caught on with the way fishes talked... _At least toads are easy to understand_. Naruto thought.

"I'sa 'ean, dat ya can no do dat no 'ore. sir,sir." The fish opened mouth wide and in a fishy manner, it laughed.

After a few minutes of putting the pieces together Naruto's face went pale "Y-you mean... I can't use my jutsu anymore?" He stopped and stared at his hands helplessly. "No way...You mean as long as we're in the game, we can't use jutsu?" He asked the fish desperately.

"ahs, ya can, but no ya kind o' powersa. ya gotta use our kind o' powersa, sir,sir." The fish stopped and refused to go further. What was this action all of the sudden?

"nah, I can't sir,sirs.. dare dat big ol' 'ean fish o' ahead... I ain't gonna be anyplace near dat fish." Then it dunked under the water and fled.

"What was that about?" Primo asked to no one in particular.

"W-wait! What do you mean? Your kind of jutsu what is it?" Naruto called after the fish and Primo had officially given up on him.. He was hopeless- in more ways than one. Primo had stopped to think about what the fish had said._ "Ahs, ya can, but no ya kind, ya gotta use our kind." _If it affected Naruto's jutsu, would it affect him and his Clan-wherever they are- as well? Naruto gave up and slunk down against the white granite wall hopelessly, and pouted. "You _have_ to be kidding me! I can't use jutsu here?"

"O' Quit yo whining yo stupid blondeo fisho!"

Both Primo and Naruto looked at each other funny. Then looked in the direction the voice came..

It was a shark.

Naruto screamed "No! Not a talking shark too!" The blonde was about to go insane with this chaos.

"yo be da Primo da Naruto, da game masters, yo?"

"Game masters?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Yo, mans, I gootta live meh life ya know, yo? So, I gootta eat ya'll up. NOM NOM NOM!" It snapped it teeth at the two. "Butsa, I'sa gootta bring ya'll to Regole.. Ifa I'sa don'tsa. _I'll_ be do fish foood" _Who's Regole?_ They both wondered.

"Wait, uh sharky" Naruto had decided to name it sharky, no matter what the shark thought of that name. "Can't we... not be taken hostage by a shark?" The blonde said just really having had enough of talking fish...

"Eh? no, nah, nah, man. Yo goonna be going to da Regole man. Ya don't.." It got close, closer than either of them wanted him. "Den I'da haveta eat yo fools."

Naruto whimpered and Primo winced, what kind of mess had they gotten themselves into now?

"Not without a fight your not." Primo had chosen to fight the shark than be its hostage, and with that the Shark snapped its teeth. **  
**

"Yo sure? I 'ear some really nice tastin' fish liveo witho Regole.." In it own way it looked to be smirking.  
Primo unsheathed his swords, he noticed how heavy they were all of the sudden, Naruto looked at Primo then he to readied for battle. A bit nervous not having his jutsu at hand, but that was no reason to cower and give up. After all, he _was_ going to be Hokage one day he made that choice a long time ago. Naruto had regained his confidence.

The shark snapped its teeth again, he did that almost expecting the two to cower and obey his whim, when they didn't he was sure they were the game masters the booklet talk about, this was going to be a very interesting fight for the shark. "oakay mans, I'll bring yo fools da fight."

"Bring it!" Both of them shouted.

* * *

**(Legend of Dragoon Extra soundtrack: Shirley's shrine.)**

The boy was Bahumut's son, and Miss Melody's apprentice, though he was not as good as Song, the girl who was chosen to succeed Miss Melody. He sat in his room, the walled in room with no door nor window, it was sixteen feet high and the walls were slick as good be. No ceiling, and only when Miss Melody decided was when he could leave. A rope came tumbling down, had she found a virus he was to catch? Miss Melody was a tall woman, her hair reached her feet and was her strongest weapon. She had lightly tanned skin and she was wet, signaling to the boy that she was in the water gate. That was where they were probably headed, then.

"Come on, hurry. This is much more important that regular Virus hunting." she said in her powerful voice. It was a light voice, but it had a tone that could not be refused. Bahumut's son was actually a very obedient boy, so she never had to repeat herself.

"Where are we going, Miss Melody?" the boy asked politely. Miss Melody pointed toward the gate she had opened.

"The Water gate has players.. And with players, there will be virus' " she turned her head to the boy. "Likely A1, A2, and A3." The boy's face lost what little color it had in it. A1, the mysterious Virus no one knew, he or she was so powerful it could kill anybody it wanted too, and it did not leave survivors for any reason. No one except A2 and A3 knew what it looked like. A2- The monster man, he could make his self turn in directions that would normally kill a person. Including: twisting his head a 360 degree angle, Bending his back four different directions at once. Displacing his hip bone and spinning round and round twisting his whole body in a spiral. and several others. And A3, The girl with a lust for red blood. The one who had destroyed his original hometown and kidnapped Reka, to turn _her_ into a virus, Virus A3 was the one Bahumut's son had hated the most. His hands formed into a fist. He knew what he had to do, for Reka, and for himself.

"Then.. shall we go, Miss Melody?"

"That's a good boy, let's go." Then they both walked to the Water Gate, and entered.

* * *

**(Legend of Dragoon OST: City Of Commerce, Lohan)  
**

**OK! now I will use the Status page that Kel made to show you just how much the Clan are weakened by the game.. I would do the Naruto characters too, but I just don't have time.**

**Normally it would look like this:**

Fiera Scorpione D Tempesta (Aka Big Bucket aka Primo)  
Current Combat Lvl: 147 (Ashura Lvl: 200) (Viera Lvl: 147)  
Strength: 290 (Ashura Str: 700) (Viera Str: 5) (Six Swords Str: 400)  
Speed: 260 (Ashura Spd: 300) (Viera Spd: 800) (Six Swords Spd: 240)  
Magic: 190 (Ashura Mag: 0) (Viera Mag: 900) (Six Swords Mag: 190)  
Title: INFAMOUS Leader  
Summon(s): Cerberus, Ifrit, King Bomb, Carbuncle and Yojimbo's Sword

Sky(Aka Croaker)  
Current Combat Lvl: 139  
Strength: 145  
Speed: 240  
Magic: 0  
Title: INFAMOUS Battle Vixen  
Summon: (None)

Carmina (Aka Butterfingers)  
Current Combat Lvl: 120  
Strength: 50  
Speed: 129  
Magic: 320  
Title: INFAMOUS Black Mage  
Summon(s): Ixion and Leviathan

Narissa (Aka Happy)  
Current Combat Lvl: 125  
Strength: 28  
Speed: 113  
Magic: 333  
Title: INFAMOUS Necromancer  
Summon(s): Undead and Hades

Basil (Aka Tower aka Judgement)  
Current Combat Lvl: 150 (Judge Lvl: 200)  
Strength: 310 (Judge Str: 400)  
Speed: 280 (Judge Spd: 400)  
Magic: 220 (Judge Mag: 400)  
Title: INFAMOUS Judge  
Summon: Alexander

Shauna Vayne (Aka Witchblade)  
Current Combat Lvl: 149  
Strength: 119  
Speed: 310  
Magic: 50  
Title: INFAMOUS Night Hunter  
Summon: (None)

Nevya (Aka N'vya aka Stitches aka Doc aka Cute Rabbit)  
Current Combat Lvl: 141  
Strength: 203  
Speed: 300  
Magic: 459  
Title: INFAMOUS Combat Medic  
Summon: Shiva, Pheonix and Bahamut

Ramus Karsin (Aka Sly aka Stealth)  
Current Combat Lvl: 131  
Strength: 210  
Speed: 500  
Magic: 200  
Title: INFAMOUS Ninja  
Summon: Phantom

Varick (Aka Vicious)  
Current Combat Lvl: 144  
Strength: 500 (Str Boost: 1000)  
Speed: 195  
Magic: 100  
Title: INFAMOUS Enforcer  
Summon: Titan

Kizer Zin (Aka Big Bad Bunny)  
Current Combat Lvl: 210  
Strength: 0  
Speed: 100  
Magic: 0  
(Psychic Power: 999)  
Title: INFAMOUS Outsider Adviser  
Summon: Siren

Kito (Aka Tomtom aka Secondo)  
Current Combat Lvl: 100 (Hyper Magickal Forma Lvl: 130  
Strength: 113 (HMF Lvl: 130)  
Speed: 200 (HMF Lvl: 250)  
Magic: 215 (HMF Lvl: 300)  
Title: INFAMOUS Brat  
Summon: Ring Wyrm

Aiko (Aka Babyface)  
Current Combat Lvl: 90  
Strength: 90  
Speed: 95  
Magic: 110  
Title: INFAMOUS Sweetheart  
Summon: Mog and Choco

Doman Sedlramm (Aka Otto)  
Current Combat Lvl: 150 (Eternal Moon Lvl: 170) (Dragon Hybrid Lvl: 190)  
Strength: 290 (Eternal Moon Str: 580) (Dragon Hybrid Str: 600)  
Speed: 295 (Eternal Moon Spd: 590) (Dragon Hybrid Str: 600)  
Magic: 300 (Eternal Moon Mag: 900) (Dragon Hybrid Mag: 700)  
Title: INFAMOUS Weirdo  
Summon: Shakaroth

Old Man Tim (Aka The Limper)  
Current Combat Lvl: 300  
Strength: 400  
Speed: 395  
Magic: 0  
Title: INFAMOUS Boozehound  
Summon: Bahamut Fury

Izzy (Aka Dizzy)  
Current Combat Lvl: 120  
Strength: 120  
Speed: 180  
Magic: 50  
Title: INFAMOUS Flirt  
Summon: Pandora and Cactaur

Lecter R Purgatory (Aka Reaper)  
Current Combat Lvl: 190  
Strength: 10  
Speed: 390  
Magic: 10  
(Accuracy: 900)  
Title: INFAMOUS Assassin  
Summon: Diablos

Aerith Gainsborough (Aka Flowergirl)  
Current Combat Lvl: 145 (One Winged Angel Lvl: 200)  
Strength: 255 (One Winged Angel Str: 420)  
Speed: 300 (One Winged Angel Spd: 400)  
Magic: 290 (One Winged Angel Mag: 390)  
Title: INFAMOUS Flower Girl  
Summon: Odin and Yojimbo

Claire Farron (Aka Lightning)  
Current Combat Lvl: 155 (Armored Lightning: 200)  
Strength: 249 (Armored Lightning Str: 320)  
Speed: 290 (Armored Lightning Spd: 300)  
Magic: 150 (Armored Lightning Mag: 200)  
Title: INFAMOUS Soldier  
Summon: Odin and Magic Pot

Nematus Draken Lazarus (Aka Earthshaker)  
Current Combat Lvl: 147  
Strength: 300  
Speed: 235  
Magic: 290  
Title: INFAMOUS Earth Worm  
Summon: Hell Wyrm

**Water gate stats:  
**

Fiera Scorpione D Tempesta (Aka Big Bucket aka Primo)  
Current Combat Lvl: 52 (Ashura Lvl: unable to use) (Viera Lvl: 52)  
Strength: 123 (Ashura Str: unable) (Viera Str: 2) (Six Swords Str: 400)  
Speed: 110 (Ashura Spd: unable) (Viera Spd: 360) (Six Swords Spd: 240)  
Magic: 32 (Ashura Mag: 0) (Viera Mag: 60) (Six Swords Mag: unable)  
Title: INFAMOUS Leader  
Summon(s): Cerberus, Ifrit, King Bomb, Carbuncle and Yojimbo's Sword

Sky(Aka Croaker)  
Current Combat Lvl: 67  
Strength: 52  
Speed: 120  
Magic: 0  
Title: INFAMOUS Battle Vixen  
Summon: (None)

Carmina (Aka Butterfingers)  
Current Combat Lvl: 56  
Strength: 21  
Speed: 87  
Magic: 87  
Title: INFAMOUS Black Mage  
Summon(s): Ixion and Leviathan

Narissa (Aka Happy)  
Current Combat Lvl: 87  
Strength: 10  
Speed: 42  
Magic: 87  
Title: INFAMOUS Necromancer  
Summon(s): Undead and Hades

Basil (Aka Tower aka Judgement)  
Current Combat Lvl: 50 (Judge Lvl: 100)  
Strength: 125 (Judge Str: 200)  
Speed: 60 (Judge Spd: 200)  
Magic: 34 (Judge Mag: 200)  
Title: INFAMOUS Judge  
Summon: Alexander

Shauna Vayne (Aka Witchblade)  
Current Combat Lvl: 49  
Strength: 86  
Speed: 122  
Magic: 22  
Title: INFAMOUS Night Hunter  
Summon: (None)

Nevya (Aka N'vya aka Stitches aka Doc aka Cute Rabbit)  
Current Combat Lvl: 62  
Strength: 80  
Speed: 300*  
Magic: 36  
Title: INFAMOUS Combat Medic  
Summon: Shiva, Pheonix and Bahamut

Ramus Karsin (Aka Sly aka Stealth)  
Current Combat Lvl: 46  
Strength: 120  
Speed: 290  
Magic: 32  
Title: INFAMOUS Ninja  
Summon: Phantom

Varick (Aka Vicious)  
Current Combat Lvl: 42  
Strength: 149 (Str Boost: unable: does not work)  
Speed: 52  
Magic: 32  
Title: INFAMOUS Enforcer  
Summon: Titan

Kizer Zin (Aka Big Bad Bunny)  
Current Combat Lvl: 65  
Strength: 0  
Speed: 72  
Magic: 0  
(Psychic Power: 532)  
Title: INFAMOUS Outsider Adviser  
Summon: Siren

Kito (Aka Tomtom aka Secondo)  
Current Combat Lvl: 32 (Hyper Magickal Forma Lvl: 130  
Strength: 52 (HMF Lvl: 130)  
Speed: 87 (HMF Lvl: 250)  
Magic: 100 (HMF Lvl: 100)  
Title: INFAMOUS Brat  
Summon: Ring Wyrm

Aiko (Aka Babyface)  
Current Combat Lvl: 32  
Strength: 45  
Speed: 45  
Magic: 32  
Title: INFAMOUS Sweetheart  
Summon: Mog and Choco

Doman Sedlramm (Aka Otto)  
Current Combat Lvl: 53 (Eternal Moon Lvl: 76) (Dragon Hybrid Lvl: 150)  
Strength: 124 (Eternal Moon Str: 60) (Dragon Hybrid Str: 120)  
Speed: 78 (Eternal Moon Spd: 12) (Dragon Hybrid Str: 90)  
Magic: 32 (Eternal Moon Mag: 0) (Dragon Hybrid Mag: 304)  
Title: INFAMOUS Weirdo  
Summon: Shakaroth

Old Man Tim (Aka The Limper)  
Current Combat Lvl: 110  
Strength: 69  
Speed: 30  
Magic: 0  
Title: INFAMOUS Boozehound  
Summon: Bahamut Fury

Izzy (Aka Dizzy)  
Current Combat Lvl: 72  
Strength: 43  
Speed: 70  
Magic: 21  
Title: INFAMOUS Flirt  
Summon: Pandora and Cactaur

Lecter R Purgatory (Aka Reaper) **  
Current Combat Lvl: 190  
Strength: 10  
Speed: 390  
Magic: 10  
(Accuracy: 900)  
Title: INFAMOUS Assassin  
Summon: Diablos

Aerith Gainsborough (Aka Flowergirl)**  
Current Combat Lvl: 145 (One Winged Angel Lvl: 200)  
Strength: 255 (One Winged Angel Str: 420)  
Speed: 300 (One Winged Angel Spd: 400)  
Magic: 290 (One Winged Angel Mag: 390)  
Title: INFAMOUS Flower Girl  
Summon: Odin and Yojimbo

Claire Farron (Aka Lightning)  
Current Combat Lvl: 55 (Armored Lightning: 90)  
Strength: 97 (Armored Lightning Str: 70)  
Speed: 86 (Armored Lightning Spd: 120)  
Magic: 32 (Armored Lightning Mag: 32)  
Title: INFAMOUS Soldier  
Summon: Odin and Magic Pot

Nematus Draken Lazarus (Aka Earthshaker)  
Current Combat Lvl: 32  
Strength: 210  
Speed: 126  
Magic: 32  
Title: INFAMOUS Earth Worm  
Summon: Hell Wyrm

* * *

***Stiches Speed is the same as she is a viera. Though Primo's Viera form is infected because the game sences it is not his regular form and then infects it.**

**** Reaper and Aerith are immune to the games effects, why?**

**ahh. now my arm hurts..oops. :P  
**

**I hope its good..  
**

**Remember to review! :D  
**


	6. Chapter Floor I, Part III

**_I do not own the originality Clan INFAMOUS story, that rightfully goes to K Entertainment._  
**

**_I do not own the songs or melodies I use, unless I say otherwise._**

**_I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy series nor their characters, Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, The Final Fantasy series goes to Square Enix._**

**_I do not own other peoples characters, I own only Babyface._**

**_thank you for reading._**

* * *

**Floor I, Part III: Wallow, The Waters Apprentice, Regole, the Silver Sea, They are the Fairies Favorite?  
**

* * *

**(****Melody of Aqua: Yasunori Mitsuda)**  


The others had, by that time, reached the middle of the Water Gate-all expect for, Primo, Naruto, Tomtom, Stiches, Kiba, Hinata, Butterfingers, Ino, Sasuke and Witchblade. They stood at a locked gate. Which a passing by Fish had said that it would not open until all players stood in front of it. Talking the in the most odd (and illegible) accent. Several of the "Players" had wanted to slaughter the fish right then and there. But the fish had sensed it and swam away as fast as he could.

For the Clan INFAMOUS members-this was the strangest they had ever encountered. The same went for the Shinobi. Otto rested against the silver-white wall of the shrine-like building, he stared absently at it, not wanting to talk to the others-Otto was called Weirdo, jackass, freak, overconfident, and stupid by the rest of the clan, he was beginning to dislike them. Yet at the same time-he felt somewhat at home, he wasn't the overconfident selfish bastard everyone made him out to be. He was an elf- and elves were not the fairie like beings they had expected so they assumed to think him a liar and a weirdo who talks to himself. He had told the clan he was an elf-or somewhat at least. He had yet to tell the shinobi that-and he wasn't going to either. He did not trust several of them, namingly-the ones in black cloaks and the one with red hair. The one that was quiet with sunglasses and his face covered-and several others he had not yet got a good chance to look at. But he could feel the strange looks they were giving him. An elf? They would not believe it.

"How long are they going to be?" Wondered one of the shinobi outloud. The Fat one-with swirly mark on his cheeks. He had a lot of people either shake their heads or say "I don't know."

Otto looked back at the wall-staying rather silent. There was one thing he noticed of this place-it bounded their abilities by a lot. He found it hard to fight-he found it hard to run. It was like this place did not want them to be at their best-which Otto disapproved greatly. But he didn't notice what was really responsible for their weakness. But he was soon to find out.

He, and the others, were about to find out that each Gate was given a blessing of fairies. Or so they called it-each gate was given a duty-that duty to protect the gate from those who wished to harm it and its people. The Fairies picked a favorite child to be the one who takes full responsibility of that gate. The Gates were each given an element of nature. There were 7 elemental gates and 1 Mystic gate. The Mystic gate stood in the middle of the realm, which Willow-the leader of the Mystic gate-Had decided to call Oblivion. Of this gate A girl called Wavania was given duty to protect the gate-but what was to happen once she died? The Fairies picked her successor Wallow-the girl who was the only one that could communicate with Regole,the Silver sea.

The Silver sea is used as a road in the Gate of Water, Oceania. It was named by its noticeable difference in color to the rest of the sea. But the Silver sea was actually the great Regole's magical energy in the water. Regole was unpredictable-always moving his energy and will as the tides rose. Wallow had been able to talk to him as she would a normal person. She said he was a reasonable person-and he agreed to listen to her when she asked him to move his energy so paths could be made. Right at that moment Wallow was going to the entry Gate-which would lead to the Gate of Crystallieas. Wallow was a very small child-and with Wavania's sudden death, many people thought that the fairies were wrong in giving her the duty of protecting the Gate.

Otto was one of the first to notice a girl come up-A short girl with midnight blue hair. Which she had both short and long at the same time **(Think Serah from XII) **She came up to them and kept her head low. She was Wallow-the Spirit's Apprentice.

* * *

**(Rhythm of Red: Yasunori Mitsuda)**

Tomtom and Witchblade were traveling along the silver water that easily stood out from the rest of the ocean. Witchblade and Tomtom were very quiet to each other-both witnessed something unusual happen. Blue things with wings came up and swirled around the young boy. He had said he felt strange ever since that had happened-But Witchblade noticed he got better the longer they walked.

"I was just shocked, was all" He had told her. His face was still very pale, and he still looked ready to vomit, but he was acting more like himself every minute. "The Map you got, Witchblade-What does it say?" He looked in between her elbows at the flower shaped map. To him it looked like an eight petal flower-each petal was rather heart shaped and had a different color scheme. On each petal, too, was a small looking building shapes-but no key or legend told them what meant what.

"This map is useless..." Witchblade shook her head gravely. Tomtom frowned and stared at it-maybe...

Nope-it was useless.

Witchblade had found shortly after they awoke, it rested on a shrine's back wall. At the time Witchblade had thought it could be some use to them, but the more they looked at it the more hopeless it got. There was one thing Witchblade had noticed about the petals.. was that in the middle of each stood a symbol of a gate, seemingly to be the main of the color scheme. Apparently the man who create this game was obsessed with colors... And flowers.

* * *

**(Point of No Return: Yasunori Mitsuda)**

Naruto and Primo were having more trouble with the shark then they had expected. And the more they tried to fight it, the harder it got, slowly they were beginning to realize that all their stats were lowered. Slowly they were beginning to realize they were weaker, slowly but surely. The Shark smirked-in a way only a shark could.

"Nani!?" The shinobi yelled he shook his head, obviously aggravated. "Why is this guy so hard?" He balled up his fists and grit his teeth.  
Primo stood back up as well giving the talking shark a long look.

"It doesn't make any sense!" The blonde ran up and tried to fight of the shark-and all it did was swirl around and knock him hard in his chest. He griped the tail and was dragged underwater, Primo eyes widened. He took up his swords webbed in between his fingers, and he too, stroke at the shark. It kept dodging Laughing its fishy laugh, keeping Naruto underwater. Primo was relying on Naruto holding his breath for as long as he could so he could take down the shark and get him back up to the surface. Finally hit managed to cut the shark-it was a light wound-but it was enough. It flung Naruto up and screamed in pain. Naruto let go of its tail, did a backflip to regain his balance. And landed on the silver water, he fell to his knees, breathing hard.

"You alright?" The leader of Clan INFAMOUS asked the Shinobi of the leaf. Naruto nodded a couple times than stood back up-regaining his strength-and his confidence. "Come on Sharky!" He provoked Primo frowned-_don't piss it off _he thought.  
It bared its teeth.

"Yoo all olloota fools. Yoo Goona regret moossing with me." It was fast-faster than Primo or Naruto in this state. It griped one of Primo legs and dragged him under the silver surface. Going under the silver-waters surface felt like his head got hit with a hard brick-he saw stars and blinked a few times,trying to regain his vision. The Shark swam lower and lower-into the depths of the ocean, its blood filled the oceans blue with red.

"Primo! Hey, Old man!" The blonde ran along the silver water edge calling out for the leader of the monster hunting clan. He stood back up-his options were few. He already knew what he had to do. He held his breath and dove straight into the sharks trap-at that time Naruto did not know it was a trap. But the sixteen year old had wanted to save this man. This leader of Clan INFAMOUS.

Naruto looked for the man, he followed the trail of blood that was left from were Primo had cut it. But little did Naruto know that the scent of blood attracts sharks. Primo had not wanted either him nor Naruto to be in the water at this time-because his idea was that if he and Naruto could not defeat the Shark, than those of its own kind would.

The Shark was now using its wound to its advantage. When the other sharks came into Naruto's line of sight, the blonde just about panicked. Him and the old man were doomed now, if he couldn't use his jutsu, what way did he have of defeating them? Naruto swam as fast as he could after the injured Shark, Primo was with him, Naruto had just hoped he would be fast enough. The others were gaining on him, he kicked harder.  
The others were gaining on him, he thrust his arms faster.  
The others were gaining on him, Naruto could begin to feel the pressure of the water suffocating him. He would be able to hold his breath this deep..

But than, would Primo already be...? Naruto shook his head-Not the way to think, No way the pirate man was dead. He said he was a monster hunter-surely he dealt with things like this all the time. He saw the sharks-they were very near now. No way he could out swim them-but he could sure as hell try.

_I've got this_ said a voice inside his head. _relax, Uzumaki Naruto, Regole shall not harm you._ He felt light headed-unable to move he gave in. The sharks swam past him-down to the depth of the ocean.

_I will take you there now._

_Don't worry-you will be safe, that is my order, as the creator of this game._

* * *

**(Fairy Tail OST: Tragic)**

**Regole, Me ani Regole, Loishi-eshtia. Me noikra sasa noir eeh nora eis onu. Game Masters-onu mau sas terikia Mystic Garatia up viria ni Oblivionia. Me sasa lore me eeh.**

**onui, ina har Aliso no viavi. Magicite oolo ik, ana kariskita Memoria elita sio. Aya Ontorius u kaka lira da ina mira al moriea ois sha. Aya no'isae ka, Korias'itra shai nari'okima! un, sha enou HIS rulia-enou ka onu lila mar'ka shue. Sha Dl'rikia ina- Viria ala mora vinina. Aya be'grata ****Ontorius me kous aya, kous aya Darkino loriasa. Regole, me so ma'inki-sho oceania fara- Me lioan. eis na onu hal me-me suko ony nithia Garatia. Me any suko onu, me loriahshi eeh.**

**Me loa eeh koro eeh ore. Aya Spirit kuys alorua'vists ko Playert' noa cayast nora Garatia.**

**Carmina, Ino-aya naou ina eeh-eis lor'stra taka, morin takarai ortiris.**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Fiera Scorpione De Tempesta. **

**Eeh na rista me?**

**(Song end & Translation)**

R_egole. I am Regole, the silver sea. I shall protect thee. Harm shall not beget thou for thy art the ones. The Game Masters-the one that shall protect the Mystic Gate from the vile Virus' of Oblivion. I shall share my tale with thee._

_Once, our land with not myth nor game. Magicite ruled us, as we inserted our memories into it. This creator of us bring us back to life so that we shall tell our tale once again. We thank him, and worship him. Almighty he rests on high! But there are those who deny his rule-deny he is the one who made us true They are poison to us-the Virus' that are trying to take over they are what are the outcome of those who betray the Creator I was made to stop them, to stop their evil reign, Regole I was named to protect the peace of the Water Gate-and so I shall. Thou art the ones to help me-as I am place in only one of the nine gates. I am only in one so I shall need thy help. _

_I also shall tell thy more that thou art to know. Each Spirit take two hostages so that the player must find them to move to the next gate. _

_Carmina, Ino. Those name mean something to thy-thou ought to find them, before tomorrows sunrise._

_Uzumaki Naruto. _

_Fiera Scorpione De Tempesta._

_Will thy aid me?_

* * *

_**(Song: Fairy Tail Main theme)**_

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! :D (evil laugh)**

**I liked this chapter. We now know some of the key point to this story. DX It took really long-I am almost done with this gate. Then off to my personal favorite- the Ice Gate. Which is much more fun than this one... My Shark can kick ass, by the way.**

**What? why are you all giving me weird looks? Oh, you think I can't see them? I can. T.T No, Primo and Naruto aren't dead-not fatally injured either, its to early for that.  
Oh, The language? That's one of the languages I made up. I have like-five? I think five. meh. I have moved several of my stories to my assassinsden ACC.. Which is a site I REALLY enjoy-the mods there are a whole lot better that this ones. I am Dreamer4forever on there if you already have an ACC.I haven't written exacly a bunch new stuff-I'm so busy moving. DX. But I am still going to finish the side-story. Now more than ever cause Kel is busy doing a different (Yet it the same) Story... So I was like "Why not?" **

**I haven't been doing anything recently because my dog is pregnant... Again.. T.T this is the 3rd time she has had freakan puppies. hahaha. She is just a little miss Diva, she is. So she is really hogging up all my time, and a won't be around when the puppies are born. **

**Also-anybody know how to report acc's? Some of you might have already noticed but-Sweety Death's Account has been taken over! By some guy called "A Heartless Flamer" Who is a really sad troll. T.T I have heard some people say Sweety Death has being trying to get it back-but its rather hard. T.T If anybody knows anything please let me know. **


	7. Chapter Floor I, Part IV

**_I do not own the originality Clan INFAMOUS story, that rightfully goes to K Entertainment._  
**

**_I do not own the songs or melodies I use, unless I say otherwise._**

**_I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy series nor their characters, Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, The Final Fantasy series goes to Square Enix._**

**_I do not own other peoples characters, I own only Babyface._**

**_thank you for reading._**

* * *

**Floor I, Part IV: Movement of the Game Masters, Rain's first step to becoming a virus?**

* * *

**(Gothic Music-Crystal Forest)**

When Naruto and Primo awoke they were somewhere completely different-A snowy area with many trees. Naruto Shook his head and looked around.

"Where are we?" He stood up looking around he shivered, "brrr-Its cold here! it's nothing like where we were..."

Primo had a strange feeling about this, Naruto was right-They were in a aquatic terrain before. Had it frozen over? That quickly? No.. It had to be something else, He had heard a voice speaking to him in a strange language-One that he couldn't understand. He also felt the presence of someone that wasn't there before-A cold presence, one that would not invite them. He heard footsteps behind them and he and Naruto reeled around-Primo quickly standing up-ready to draw his katana's. **(I think they are anyway T.T) **Who they saw was a man that did not wear a shirt-he looked ready to kill over-his face was red and the hair on his arms sticking up. **  
**

"I hate this place..." He moaned. With that Primo had to ask.

"You're not from here?"

"No! This is the Ice Gate, genius. I am from the Water Gate-Regole told me to send you here... Even though that would-" He stopped and looked away.

"That would what? Naruto asked out of curiosity. He seemed to let his guard down a bit-Primo however didn't. He wasn't taking any chance, even though this was not the presence he sensed earlier.

"It would do something very evil to me." He looked away from the blonde ninja. Then he whisper something that neither of them could hear.

"What?" Naruto asked him, "I didn't hear you.." The man did not look their way instead he stood up and pointed southwest.

"Go Southwest from here and you will find the Gate to the Earth-Terra, I had to get you out of the Water Gate-Oceana- because the Sharks were going to eat you. And at this moment they are stronger than you-Did you not read that sharks are dangerous?" He said handing them a pamphlet-Naruto took it and asked him what it was.

"It's a help guide-Something to hang onto, it will tell you about each gate and give you a map of the entire Game. The map won't make any sense to you 'cause you haven't been to the gates yet. But it will come in handy" Then he leaned in and got very serious "But whatever you do-do NOT give it to anyone with pink colored hair-No body, not even if you think you can trust them-unless they are a player-one of your kind-do not give it to anybody." That confused both of them-but they nodded anyway. With that the man seemed to relax, "My name is Rain-I am the second choice of the fairies, I am not the spirit though..I came in close second-Because of that Regole started to like me. I can't talk to him like Wallow-but I can obey his instructions. He folded his arms across his chest-like some people do when they are cold. "Damnit- I gotta leave this place or I'll be one of _them._" He walked past them saying a good-bye. Primo looked around then at Naruto.

"If he got us out of there... then does that mean he-well.. cheated?"Naruto asked, Primo wondered about that, it probably was cheating. If it was then that would be what Rain had meant when saying it was going to be something that was going to do something evil to him. But what was it? And how would it affect him? How would it affect everybody else? Naruto opened the pamphlet and started reading aloud-

"'The Water Gate-Oceana-is a aquatic land that is mostly covered in water, it was drowned out by a flood that happened in the very beginning of the creation of the Game. The people have become adapted to live in water and several villagers have webbed feet and hands. This was the second area of Virus', it is the starting area of the Game as it stand most north of the Oblivion Land. It has many building and tree's sticking up from the surface that stand as symbols of the flood that created it.

Oceana has many talking fish and other aquatic creatures-most live in harmony with Humans and mermaids and Humans respect the fish of eating only what they need to survive, no more, but sometimes less. Mermaids do not eat fish but rather the sea plants and trees that grow under the waters surface. Humans tend to be weary of mermaids as they will not hesitate to take human flesh if it is necessary .

Oceana's people tend to be very religious and that is why they are often targeted by virus', they pray to Regole and the Creator everyday-several times a day. They have decorated the tree's with beaded jewels and other charms that are symbolizing that the Man who Created them it allowing their world to be beautiful and prosperous. Oceana people also once a year give Regole a celebration-this celebration is a much like festival- parades are often held and people dance and sing. All beings are there and Regole has been recorded to show up a few times as is known as the God of the Sea, The Lord of Fish, and the Silver Sea. His magickal poweress is the strongest of Oceana and the third strongest of the Gate not including Virus' Regole power makes the water become silver and able to walk on as if it were land. It shifts as Regole moves and once every 80 years a child who can speak to Regole can help other be able to use his Silver Roads to get place to place." He paused Momentarily then went on._._

_Primo.._

_Is that the name of the presence I sense?_

* * *

**Adrian Von Zeigler-Across Acheron)**

Kiba, had made it-he seemed a bit rushed. He was panting "Ino... Ino almost drowned.." He glanced mainly at Shikamaru and Chouji-her two team mates. Who both gave him shocked looks.

"What?" Shikamaru asked "What happened?" Everybody else was concerned too-even the Clan that did not know her.

"Her and some girl... Under the silverish water-It was hard to get under-but me and Akamaru managed it with our Fang Over Fang." he caught his breath "They look alright now-but if we were any later.." He left his sentence hanging. And left the Clan knowing that the "Some Girl" was one of their members. Leaving them to worry over who it could be-Stitches or Butterfingers?

"What exactly happened?" Asked Aerith, though she and Stitches rivaled over Primo, Aerith could not bear to see her _die_.

The boy named Kiba just shook his head. "Don't know-When we arrived there we saw a bright light under the water, So we decided to check it out. But the water was so hard to get in-and even harder to get out. The little blue-haired girl then spoke up-

"Regole moved-I asked him to."

Kiba nodded. "Yeah-eventually the silver stuff moved out of the way and we could get out then." he turned to the girl "It's called 'Regole'?"

The girl shook her head, "No, its Regole's magic prowess-He creates the Silver-Sea, which we use as pathways to get place to place, But if there is no path were we need one, I simply ask Regole to please move."

Otto then had to ask "What exactly is this Regole?" he folded his arms across his chest as he waited for an answer.

"He looks are unknown, but we can sometimes see his shadow-he is very big." Several people sighed-that wasn't the answer they were looking for. "Shouldn't you go see your friends?" she asked suddenly and Kiba gave a look to Shikamaru and Chouji, who nodded. The ran toward the place were Ino and the Clan INFAMOUS girl rested.

When they arrived it was Butterfingers who laid there-soaking wet and face blanched, Stitches was there as well-sitting over top of the both of them trying to heal them. They were laying next to a shrine-building, the silver water had moved to make a path for the rest of the players to reach them.

"I think that all they need now is some space to breath" She said getting up and turned toward the clan. Kiba and the two who were Ino's-A girl with long blonde hair held in a ponytail and wearing a purple outfit- two team mates. Stitches greeted the rest of the clan-who were all happy to see that she was safe, but when she asked of Primo's health no one could answer her-no body knew were Primo was at the moment. They sat there talking to each other about what all had happened and made proper aquatintance with the Shinobi and the little girl-who called herself Wallow, the Water's Apprentice. Wallow was a short girl, with midnight blue hair that part was short, and what was held in a side-pony-tail came down to her ankles. She had misty eyes and seemed very reverent, but at the same time creative and bursting to play. She looked sorrowful, as she would soon have to inform her guests they would have to leave. They were, after all, on a time limit. Wallow wanted to beg them to stay, but if that happened they would become a part of the game and, like Rina, become a Virus.

A virus...

Then the sad son of Bahumut would have to kill them, crying all the while. Wallow didn't ever want to see him cry again-it griped at a spot in her chest and made her want to cry as well.

"The Son of Bahumut, the one person of Miss Melody's origination who has a heart", said Rain to her one night. "Melody locks him up because she is afraid he would try to save a virus instead of kill them." Wallow knew what it was like to be locked up.. In her room her parents didn't want her to become a Spirit of Oblivion. But now that was all a memory, she was to be forever trapped in her younger form though she didn't know that this all was just a memory-or rather, she did not know that she had once existed in real life, rather than in just a corner of a dinky looking old man. The son of Bahumut, however, was his own creation. And it was because of that boy that he wanted to make this game, he wanted to create someone just as strong as the great Dragon God, but who had a softer heart.

He wanted this boy to be a humaniod rather than a monster, in order to do that he had to give him a reason to be human-like.. His mother would be half-human, his mother would be the child of the daughter of Shiva and Ifrit, who then married a human who had unnatural powers... His mother-Lisa-Would then bear the child of the Dragon God Bahumut.

The telepathic made all that-created all this game... For that one boy.

Soon Wallow would discover that-but how would she react? To know that the memories of Oblivion were brought up just for one boy... To know that they would never age and always live the same parts of their lives over and over and over again.. Just so the Son of Bahumut could exist?

* * *

**_Adrian_****_ von Zeigler-The end_**

**_Bit shorter than the others-this is the last chapter of the Water Gate... Or is it? the next chapter will not have any of the characters in it, but be more of a.. what the word? A bit more of mythos type of story.. Giving a background on Oceana, Oblivion, the telepathic, and the Boy. (Who, yes I have a name for... I am just keeping it a secret for now) So.. Review and stuff.._  
**

**_Yes, I know Clan INFAMOUS is over, but that shouldn't mean I can't write this-in fact it should make me want to write it more. _**

**_By the way, Adrian's music helps me remove writters block. :D That's a good, good thing.. _**

**_And... I'll be honest-the reason I have this whole area set up is because I have always had this idea in my head.. A story-A series of stories.. that I am now writing a book for-as in, an actually book.. I'm not publishing it on any site or anything.. Soo.. This whole thing I thought would by a sorta "Practice" in writing in my setting, which is in a world called Oblivion... Eheheheh.. Sounds a bit self-premotive to do something like this.._**

**_Eheheh.. I feel stupid now T.T_**

**_Hope you enjoyed, review please? :)_**


	8. Chapter Floor I, Part V

**_I do not own the originality Clan INFAMOUS story, that rightfully goes to K Entertainment._  
**

**_I do not own the songs or melodies I use, unless I say otherwise._**

**_I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy series nor their characters, Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, The Final Fantasy series goes to Square Enix._**

**_I do not own other peoples characters, I own only Babyface._**

**_thank you for reading._**

* * *

**Floor I, Part V: The ****History of Oblivion, Is This the** Creation of the Game?

* * *

**(FFIX Anime-The summoned Angel: Lindaru, Replay if needed)**

_What is Oblivion? This was the same question I asked when I first discovered this unusual Magicite. How did it work? That is what I would soon find out. Why did it contain memories of 70,000 years ago? I had to work very hard in order to understand. When did this Magicite cease to exist? __I would discover how they destroyed all remnants but the few they used._ Where was Oblivion, for it to not be discovered by now? I would find the Galaxy-Half as well as what seemed to be a passageway to reach it. Who manipulated the Magicite to work the way it did? That was the hardest question of all-and it had the most rewarding answer. 

**What is Oblivion**? I was outstanding with the discovery I made of Oblivion. But First I shall explain why I went on the tedious journey to begin with, well, it's rather simple-I wanted to create a different form of entertainment for those who a bored with daily life. Constant, simple, repetitive . With over 50 children of my own my life was never simple or repetitive, It was hard. But I suppose that was what I enjoyed most about it-anyway, A bit off topic there, When I discovered the Magicite I was awed by it. Magicite is a part of our daily lives here in Ivalice , but Never have a seen one that held memories of a persons past. I had made the decision that I would use this as the main component of my game, the people of this colony were interesting to learn about-how they never used any form of Magic or Chakra and yet they possessed abilities one would think impossible. I had thought that would give an nice spin on how my game would be played-if one could not use regular magic, I knew it would make the player think more strategically than normal. The magicite was actually found in the lower region of Rozaria and how they themselves never found this wonderful stone before bewilders me. I took very many samples so that I could learn as much as I could about this colony before creating my game.

And that, my friend, was how I discovered the galaxy-half of Oblivion. When I first discovered what a Galaxy-Half was, I was awed even more than I was just for finding the stone! The story that this Magicite had to tell was beautiful, and sad. Each person had their own story to tell, as humans tend to- My personal favorite Was the Story of Crysta Del Oblivione.. An Heir, but she did not want it to be so..Ah-We will get to her soon enough, friends. Now I will tell you the secrets of Oblivion just like how it was told to me.

We live in what these people knew as a "Galaxy" Which implied that there was much more than our own world. They said there were many, many galaxies in this "Universe" as that was how the Gods intended it to be. There are multiple Universes which would ultimately create a "Multiverse" and that was how Oblivion was created-the Multiverse needed something to connect the Universes together. At the beginning of time, they said, was when this took place. The believed in three Entities that they called the 'Three Great Families of the Multiverse' and said that they were not the Gods but rather messengers and 'angels' that would have a say-so in a world being created. I found this so interesting, but I did not put the history of Oblivion into my game, I only put in its people and its world.

**How did the Magicite work**? It was truly Fascinating to say the least! With much research I discovered that the magicite I was using was a relative to Nethicite, which I found strange-seeing how this magicite promoted other magicites while Nethicite weakened them.. I could Never find out the name of the Magicite I was using, not even Archadia's Draklor Laboratory knew what it was called, and couldn't even make a guess. I worked very hard to crack open the secrets of the Magicite. It was a strange one-but it appeared to work by the person or persons who wielded it at that time. It captured their memories and their feelings so that it could be passed from user to user-the purpose one would need for this I can't even begin to imagine! Now the next question..

**Why did it contain memories from 70,000 year ago? **Yes, after much research it was shown that the recording in the magicite took place over 70,000 years ago. Why? This question would take me to learn more about the history of Oblivion, and made me want to create the Son of Bahumut. The people's memories seem to have been meant to record for all eternity-or so I think as they kept mentioning "New Age" with almost every recording. The passage way to Oblivion they said, was never to be found, so they would scatter the Magicite over the worlds they knew of. Which included Ivalice, apparently.

**When did this Magicite cease to exist? **Our research indicates that what the people of Oblivion did not send to the 'other worlds' they merely destroyed As for why, we might never know.

** Where was Oblivion, for it to not be discovered by now? **According to the Magicites I viewed, it seems that Oblivion is a 'Galaxy-Half'. Which means it is not its own place but rather a place that is connected to many places-it is not a world nor is it outside of one. But both, and its existence is to preserve the worlds and their 'multiverse' from collapsing in chaos.

**Who manipulated the Magicite to work the way it did? **The queen and ruler of Oblivion, she was what one could consider a name was Willow-the one who took throne of Oblivion, the one who was almost a God with her magnificent prowess. She was easily able to make this magicite what it is-and with her help I was able to create my game! I had, in a strange way of giving thanks to her, made her a very important person in my story. And I had despreatly wanted to change her story, but I realized it would not have been fair to her memory... So Martyr she would stay.

* * *

**Final fantasy XII OST: the Dream to Become a Sky Pirate**

**So I am sick.. Best way to spend it :3**

**Well, like I said, the would just help you understand the world setting I put this in-I had to make soooo Many changes to my Oblivion to fit FFXII's** **And Naruto's story setting. *sigh* Oh well, Review and Kel I would REALLLY like to know what you think! uhm. So please leave a review for me :) I know this is the old INFAMOUS, but still.. **


	9. Ice Gate Intro

**_I do not own the originality Clan INFAMOUS story, that rightfully goes to K Entertainment._  
**

**_I do not own the songs or melodies I use, unless I say otherwise._**

**_I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy series nor their characters, Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, The Final Fantasy series goes to Square Enix._**

**_I do not own other peoples characters, I own only Babyface._**

**_thank you for reading._**

* * *

Intro: Ice Gate

Song used: Catching Stars by ShyTooShy

* * *

_a title flashes on the screen in Georgia print, it says_

_ 'Clan INFAMOUS: Mixed in Madness.  
** Crystallieas**'_

_barefoot in the snow she goes_

Snow covered landscape is shown, a tall beautiful blonde girl wielding a Scythe is walking through it-the angle leads up a path of her footsteps left behind in the snow.

_She No longer knows which way to go_

she looks behind her and you then can see her sorrowful blue eyes, flakes of snow are stuck to her hair and face yet she is not red from the cold. the angle then rises up to see the trees that are above.

_And Didn't she lose something?  
Wasn't there someone right behind her?_

it changes to Naruto looking down in the ground, he drop down and picks something up-a pendant of a strange clear, crystal, Celtic knot. He looks up and calls out to primo to show him what he had found

The girl seems to notice them and, with a shocked expression reaches for where the pendent should have been around her neck. She looks back up, a little sad and worried and tries to run to them so she could retrieve her lost necklace. _  
_.

_Oh,_

everything start to spin around her and she looks around in surprise-then the ground disappeared beneath her and she fell.

_There's stars in the sky_

_s_he keeps falling and with a weary face looks up only to see the swirling sky peering through the snow covered trees.

_Perhaps if I reach them_

She reaches up and someone grabs her hand to try and pull her back up... It was Tomtom.

_I can find what I lost again_

it changes to the pendant falling into Hinata's hands and she shows it to Stitches who admired it's beauty.

_Oh, oh,_

There was a Crystal Castle standing and the Clan and Shinobi rushed towards it, each beckoning another. The girl looked back-as she was leading the group, and reached once again to were the pedant was supposed to be.

_There's stars in the sky._

they are all sitting in a kitchen, Naruto was feasting as they had not had food since they got there-he was enjoying himself. Hinata took out the pendant and stared at it some more. it glimmered in the light.

_Perhaps if I reach them, _

Primo is standing outside of the castle and staring up towards the sky, Stitches come out and starts to talk with him.

_I can find what I lost again_

it changes to Sasuke who's Sharrigan is activated and he is facing toward Itachi.. who's eyes seem as emotionless as ever.

_She started to climb a tree so tall._

The son of Bahumut interrupts their fight and a girl from above is watching along with a tall man-they both have salmon colored hair. the Boy is talking to both of them looking at each of them.

_To reach the sky_

The girl eyes seemed to soften at looking at the son of Bahumut, when the man says something to her and turns away to disappear into the shadows-as quickly as he came. She starts to get up and stares at him some more-but with eyes growing angry.

_It was cold and hard to hold on_

Changes to Hinata unconscious on the snowy ground and the girl with Salmon hair picked up the Celtic Pendant that was in her pocket-she looks ready to cry.

_but she kept on going._

She is walking through the snow with her head bent and looks up to see Shino, the blonde girl, Stealth, and Judgement all standing in her way.

_Oh,_

the blonde held out her hand and said something. and the salmon haired girl shook her head vigorously. Griping the pendant tighter-Judgement narrowed his eyes under his helm and everyone else looked towards the blonde. who unsheathed her scythe.

_there's stars in the sky! _

changes

there is an aircraft above them it looks kind of like an airship-but not. A tall darkskined boy is driving it-he reaches down and smirks downwards-he is enjoying himself

_perhaps if I reach them_

The females of the party(Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Stitches, Hinata, Babyface, Dizzy, Butterfingers, Wicthblade, Happy, Aerith, Lightning, Croaker, Konan and Temari.) are all standing on a snow covered cliff-as the angle passes between them one be one they all smile and look towards the way the angle coming from then it spins up toward the sky where Both Naruto and Primo are falling from the multi-colored sky.

_I can find what I lost again._

__They both have their arms spread out and both are holding onto the same object.. The crystal pendant.

_Oh, oh._

The girl with the Scythe looks up at them and reaches forward for her necklace-the angle now only shows her hand and the hands of Primo and Naruto who are returning it to her.

_There's stars in the sk_y

She looks down at it with tears in her eyes, when she looks back up to thank them-they have vanished.

_Perhaps if I reach them_

The dark boy walks towards her and places his hand on her shoulder and says something.. When she looks back-he too is gone. and she is left alone

_I can find what I lost again_

(Same scene as before continued)

_She reached the top of the trees  
_

a birds eye view of the ice gate is shown and the aircraft is flying through the middle of the angle. as a behind picture the blondes face is shown , her eyes teary and when she starts to look up it vanishes and the angle zooms toward the aircraft

_She thought she saw the whole world._

Changes to the castle standing once again, and over view-and at the bottom people are walking toward it. it changes to their awed expressions when they saw the castle, the blonde weakly smiles.

_She reached out for the stars_

__The pendant is shown again-locked away in a small, clear, glass chest a shadow moves by, and a tall woman-with hair white as snow and face warm.. she had a strange golden glow about her and she reached slowly for the necklace.

_Did not notice her cold foot slippin_g

The girl stand on top of the roof of the aircraft.. the cold wind blowing in her face, and she once again, felt everything vanish around her.

_oh, child_

She was falling, falling into darkness and no one was there to save her from her nightmare this time.

_Don't you see there's nothing up there_

her pendant shatters and the woman with the glow around her withdraws her hand and stares sadly and shocked at the shattered pendant.

_only stars_

the blonde screams as if she knew her necklace was broken her eyes tightly shut as she continues to fall in darkness

_and a cold darkness_

(Same scene as above, but the angle slowly pulls away)

_that won't guide you home_

Naruto reaches out for the girl-but she was to far away-her nightmare was becoming reality..

her eyes flash open and she pushes herself up, she is in her bedroom-the pendant around her neck. She sighs..


End file.
